Merlin's Christmas Wish
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: What does Merlin truly want for Christmas? Morgana and Guinevere are determined to get him who he wants, by any means necessary! One-shot. Slash. Merthur goodness! Please read and review!


**A/N: This is a Christmas gift to all of the Merthur slashers out there! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"Now, Merlin," the Lady Morgana started, "What is your ultimate Christmas wish?"

Merlin almost dropped the vase he was dusting. "I, uh…Um…"

"I think we shouldn't press Merlin," Guinevere said, pinning Morgana's dark hair up.

"Well, we're all friends here," Morgana said. She gestured to the closed door. "No one will know but us. What do you want most for Christmas, Merlin?"

Much to his dismay, Gwen seemed just as interested as Morgana. Merlin sighed. "I…don't want anything for Christmas," he said. "Except maybe for it to stop snowing." He gave a disgusted look towards the window, where the white flakes could be seen falling for the past few weeks without ceasing. The snow was several feet deep now, burying the whole kingdom and making it impossible to leave the castle.

The girls looked at Merlin, totally unconvinced. Well, Arthur always said that he was a terrible liar…

"Come, now. There must be something," Morgana said. "Or perhaps…Someone?"

When Merlin's cheeks burned a bright red, she squealed in delight. "Oh, Merlin, you must tell us who!"

"It's no one," he lied. "Just a serving girl. Uh, not you, Gwen," he added hastily when Guinevere also began blushing.

"Well, you must tell us who!" Morgana said, smiling in delight as she got up and walked over to where Merlin was totally engrossed in her flower arrangement, compliments of Sir Leon. "Please, Merlin?" she begged.

Merlin kept his mouth firmly shut, knowing that if he did fess up, he would be humiliated for life, and knowing Morgana, would never let him forget it.

Guinevere now walked over to Merlin. "Please, Merlin. You can trust us." Sincerity filled her dark eyes.

Merlin looked away, wondering if he could try to escape before one of the girls tackled him.

"We're not letting you leave the room." Morgana had read his mind. "Now tell us," she ordered in her "I'm-the-King's-ward-and-you-must-do-what-I-say" voice.

"Fine!" Merlin snapped. "I like Arthur! Are you happy now?"

Gwen and Morgana stood, mouths agape, for several seconds while Merlin realized what a terrible mistake he had just made. His cheeks burned red in his embarrassment.

"Look, Arthur's my best friend, and I don't know what he'd do if he found out, so please don't tell him."

"It's okay, Merlin. We understand," Morgana said with a glance at Gwen. She rubbed his arm. "Your secret is safe with us." Her voice was gentler than usual, which let Merlin be comforted by her words.

"Thanks," he muttered before departing from the room rather suddenly.

After he was gone, Morgana and Guinevere shared a devious look.

"I guess we'll just have to get Arthur for Merlin's Christmas present," Morgana said in a lilting voice. "Won't we?"

"But how are we going to know if Arthur returns his feelings? I mean, Arthur never shows affection, especially to Merlin-"

"Exactly, Gwen!" At Gwen's confused look, Morgana clarified her statement. "Have you noticed how Arthur insults Merlin more than any other servant? If he was such a useless idiot, Arthur wouldn't keep him around. But he likes him."

"Probably as a friend, I mean, anyone can tell how close they are by just watching those two for five minutes."

"True. So if we're going to make Merlin's wish come true, then we're going to have to speak with Arthur privately. Get him to open up to us. Seeing as I've known him longer-"

"No, Morgana," Gwen interrupted. "You may have known him longer, but you can come off a bit strongly."

Morgana considered this, and she nodded. "You're right. My teasing comments won't work. We're going to need your unfailing kindness and consideration, Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "You can count on me, my lady."

White flakes swirled around on the winter breeze outside of Arthur's window. He was relaxing by the fire, he and his knights having just returned from trying to clear a path from the castle to the lower town, so the villagers could get food. Every day they had to redo the work from the day before, since the snow would not let up. Everyone in the castle was beginning to get cabin fever, his father most of all, who had just decided that the blizzard was due to the work of an evil sorcerer (or rather, a sorcerer, since in his father's eyes anyone with magic was evil.) A light knock on the door gave Arthur a pleasant distraction from his worries.

"Come in," he called, and smiled when Gwen entered. "Hello, Guinevere."

"Good evening, sire," she said politely, closing the door behind her. "Gaius recommended that you and your knights take this." She handed him a mug of some sort of liquid. "He says it will help to fight the cold."

"Thank you," he replied, and took a sip. Immediately warmth spread throughout his body, although it burned his throat. "Wow, that's strong," he coughed.

"That's what the other knights have said," Gwen said with an amused smile.

"You wouldn't be smiling if you had to drink it," Arthur replied.

Gwen kept her smile but stared at the fire for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Arthur, I was wondering if perhaps I could talk to you…"

The prince looked surprised, since she rarely called him by his first name, but nonetheless gestured for her to pull up a chair. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just something Morgana said in passing, but I couldn't help thinking about it, and I just wanted to ask if you liked anyone?" She watched Arthur's face carefully as he became a little more guarded.

"Guinevere, you are a beautiful young woman, but I think of you as a dear friend only. I'm sorry."

Gwen was in shock by this reply, then started laughing, which caused Arthur to be confused. "I wasn't talking about me!" she giggled.

"Oh," was the only reply Arthur could muster. "Then who were you talking about?"

"That is a secret, my lord, and I could never betray that confidence," she replied honestly. "Now, Arthur, you must have feelings for someone, no matter how trifling they seem to you."

Arthur sighed. "I don't know, Guinevere…"

"Arthur, you can trust me. And if it turns out to be a different person than Morgana said, you could prove her wrong." She felt pleased with herself as Arthur's eyes lit up; she knew it would be good to rekindle that rivalry.

"Who does she think I'm in love with?" Arthur asked.

Gwen thought quickly. "Susan, one of the cooks. Morgana said you brought her flowers one day."

"Because she was gravely ill!" Arthur defended himself. "I did it as a nice gesture."

'Okay then. You don't like Susan. Now who do you like?"

"Why won't that satisfy Morgana?"

"Because unless you can give me a name, she'll think you're lying."

"She'll still think I'm lying," Arthur sighed.

"Please, Arthur?" Gwen asked softly, and she saw his resolve break.

"Guinevere, I'm entrusting this information to you. I don't want this to get around," Arthur said seriously, leaning forward in his chair, closer to Gwen.

"You can trust me, Arthur," she replied.

"Merlin," Arthur said quickly. "That's who I like."

_Perfect_, Guinevere thought.

Merlin was trudging his way through the snow on his quest to get to the other side of the castle. Why wasn't he just using the corridors that were inside the castle? Well, where he was going, there was only one corridor, which was now blocked by a pine tree that was much too big to be placed there. So Merlin trudged on his way, hands deep in his pockets and his breath swirling in front of him, disturbing the paths of many little snowflakes, which he glared at.

While he was thinking life couldn't get any worse, he heard a giant cracking sound above his head as he walked under an overhang, and a voice shout, "WATCH OUT!"

No sooner had he heard both sounds, Merlin found himself deep in the snow with a warm something laying on top of him. When his mind recovered from the shock, he realized that the something was a someone, and that it was none other than the Prince himself.

"God, Merlin, are you capable of going one day without almost killing yourself?" Arthur groaned.

"What happened?" Merlin asked confusedly, and it did not slip by his notice that Arthur remained on top of him.

"An icicle almost skewered you," Arthur said blatantly, and the young warlock looked over to see the remains of the rather large piece of ice. "I just saved your useless backside."

"Um, thanks," Merlin said, and then shifted underneath Arthur when he felt something hard poke him in the leg. Arthur noticed this and quickly got off of his manservant, hauling him to his feet.

"What was in your pocket?" Merlin asked warily.

"Oh, this?" Arthur said, pulling out a candy cane. "I had, uh, actually gotten it for you."

"For me?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Arthur replied, and proceeded to hook the candy cane over one of Merlin's adorable ears. "Darn, I should have gotten another one," the Prince said in dismay as he stepped back to admire his work.

"Prat," Merlin muttered, taking the wretched piece of candy off of himself after Arthur walked away smirking.

"Morgana, I can't believe you did that!" Gwen gasped in horror.

"Oh, please, I knew Arthur would save him. He was two feet away!"

"But you could have killed Merlin!" Gwen's heart was racing at the thought.

"But I didn't. Arthur saved him, and everything is going according to plan," Morgana said. "Now, I want you to put this into their drinks," she said, handing Gwen a bottle of alcohol. "This will definitely get them to spill their guts to each other."

"Yes, my lady," Guinevere said, and went down to the kitchens to get the final phase of their plan ready.

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, a tray bearing two mugs of eggnog sitting upon it. "Gwen said that you wanted these?" Merlin asked.

"Ah, yes," Arthur said, turning his back to the window and walking over to Merlin. He took a mug and sat down at the table. "You can have the other one," Arthur offered, which left Merlin in temporary shock.

"Hey, it's Christmas, I can be giving!" Arthur said in response to Merlin's expression.

Merlin just shook his head and took the second mug, sitting down in the chair opposite to Arthur's. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, but what was really only a few seconds, each sipping their drink. Merlin was alarmed to feel the uncomfortable burning sensation in his throat as he swallowed.

_Oh, god, no_, he thought. _It's spiked. Our drinks our spiked with alcohol! Morgana! _He mentally cursed. He stopped drinking, knowing how low his tolerance for the stuff was. Arthur, on the other hand, continued to drink it until it was gone. Now, he did have a high tolerance for it, much higher than Merlin's, but a drunken Arthur was still a possibility.

"Merlin, you seem rather deep in thought….for once," Arthur noted. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Merlin replied automatically.

"Are you thinking about the eggnog? It has alcohol in it. Of course I could tell!" Arthur said at seeing Merlin's face. "Who wouldn't? But was this your idea of a joke?"

"Oh, no! Not me," Merlin said. "Why would I want to get you drunk?"

"I don't know. Maybe to have your way with me. I know there are some serving girls who'd like to…"

"I really don't want to hear any details, Arthur," Merlin said, slightly disgusted. "And why would I want to have my way with you?"

"Why not?" Arthur asked. "I'm extremely handsome, after all."

"You're a supercilious clot pole," Merlin replied. "That's why not."

"And if I wasn't?" Arthur asked, leaning across the table towards Merlin.

"Once a prat, always a prat," Merlin said. "There's no changing that."

Arthur frowned. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Merlin smiled faintly. "You're lucky I put up with you."

"Why do you stay my servant? You always complain about how terrible I am to you," Arthur asked him, his brow furrowed.

"Why do you keep me, if I'm so useless?" Merlin countered, also leaning over the table, towards Arthur.

"I…asked first," Arthur said.

"You did not just say that," Merlin said.

"I did. Now answer me."

"Nope. _You_ answer _me_."

"No."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollop head."

"Moron."

Before either of them knew it, their faces were just inches apart, and Merlin could smell the intoxicating scent of alcohol and cinnamon on Arthur's breath. Arthur stared at Merlin's full lips, which were pouting more and more the longer Arthur refused to say anything.

And then it happened. Seemingly at the same time both of their resolves broke, and their lips were connected, the kiss full of passion and unspoken love. They parted for a moment, both panting for air, their foreheads touching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asked.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Camelot. I'm not supposed to fall in love with my manservant," Arthur sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to lose your friendship," Merlin said honestly.

"Merlin, I care about you more than anyone," Arthur said, cupping Merlin's cheek in his hand. "I would never forsake our friendship for anything."

"Promise?" Merlin asked, the secret of his magic weighing more heavily now than ever before.

"I promise," Arthur said solemnly, and he sealed it with a kiss.

Morgana and Leon walked arm-in-arm down the corridor. Suddenly a loud thump sounded, and the knight was on full alert.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Leon," Morgana said with a knowing glance towards the doors of Arthur's room. "Let's keep walking."

"If you are sure, my lady," he replied, flinching as the sound was heard again.

"Positive," she replied, and she hurried themselves down into another corridor and pulled the tall knight into a small alcove with her. "Now kiss me," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Morgana," he said before capturing her ruby red lips with his.

_And a Merry Christmas to Merlin_, she thought happily, the sounds coming from Arthur's chambers the only proof she needed to know that her and Guinevere's plan had worked.

Merlin had gotten his Christmas wish. He had gotten his Arthur.

**A/N: I just had to put a little Morgana/Leon in there! I think they would have made a cute couple if she hadn't turned evil! And I do realize there probably weren't candy canes and eggnog back then, but oh well!  
**

**~Reviews are the best Christmas presents, and have a very Merthur Christmas, everyone! :)  
**


End file.
